The invention relates to a rigid midsole structure for footwear, such as shoes and boots. In particular, the rigid midsole structure is incorporated into footwear and is sufficiently rigid to provide an adequate, comfortable and total support for a wearer's foot. The rigid midsole extends from the general metatarsal area of a wearer's foot to the rearmost portion of the footwear. The rigid midsole is constructed to accept any form of undercarriage structure, and will include means for attaching any undercarriage structure.
Presently, footwear does not include a rigid midsole extending from the metatarsal area of a wearer to the rearmost portion of footwear and extending across the width of the foot, and thus existing footwear have some degree of flexibility. At most, known footwear have included stabilizers that merely extend over a portion of the width and only a portion of the length of footwear. This type of structure does not support the entire wearer's foot from the metatarsal area to the rear portion of the foot, and has been found to be uncomfortable due to its limited support of the foot.